


For you.

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, actor/model au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There is a mess in their kitchen and Grant is no doubt going to give Skye a dirty look or two for messing up his kitchen.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sighing softly Lola looks at her momma. “No… Cause I’m gonna give them to him.” She says and even though she cant see it her Momma and Daddy share a worried look.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I realize its actually closer to Valentines day than Christmas now... and I wrote this for my actor/model au on tumblr... but I haven't had time to post it... So here it is.
> 
> **this is inspired by a commercial… A lot of you in the south might know which one it is seeing as that the company that its for isnt all over the U.S yet.**

She smiles and hands the ornament to her daughter. “Put it where you think best.” Skye smiles watching at her baby smiles up widely at her. The little Santa ornament finds its place on the tree just a little higher than Skye thought but its perfectly okay. Smiling and handing over the small stack of Christmas cards from work and their neighbourhood.

"You know who is coming tonight?" Grant asks from behind them. Lifting their daughter into his arms. Their daughter grinning as she nods.

"Can we make him cookies?"

"Sure what kind?" Skye smiles curling into Grant’s free side.

"Sugar icing cookies!"

-

Their daughter smiles as they work together to make cookies. Her daddy pulls out the cookie cutters and momma makes the cookie dough. Sneaking a small piece or two before daddy catches on. “Lets get these in the oven.” Her momma says.

"Momma… Can we put them on a pretty plate?"

"Which one Lola?" Her momma asks.

Picking out a plate isn’t hard she knows which exact one to choose. Pointing to the Captain America one at the top of the shelf.

-

"So baby, are you ready to leave your cookies out?" Skye asks as they decorate. There is a mess in their kitchen and Grant is no doubt going to give Skye a dirty look or two for messing up his kitchen.

Sighing softly Lola looks at her momma. “No… Cause I’m gonna give them to him.” She says and even though she cant see it her Momma and Daddy share a worried look.

-

They are nearly done as the door bell rings and her eyes light up. Grabbing the plate of cookies she yells. “He’s here!” As Skye follows kind of worried but doesn’t break her daughters heart. Grant follows no to far away and as they open their door they see Coulson at their front steps.

 

“I made these for you.” Lola says almost shyly and Skye melts almost instantly as Phil smiles and pulls little Lola into his arms.

"Thank you sweetheart." Phil says and he can see Skye holding back her own set of tear and Grant just smiling back at them proud of his baby girl.

"I love you Grandpa."


End file.
